


Introduction to a vampire and his manners

by These_atoms_made_a_human



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, Original Character Death(s), Vampires, Violence, hopeless romantic fails to survive, only a bit tho, prepare to meet a new bastard, this will get way better later on, trying out a new history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/These_atoms_made_a_human/pseuds/These_atoms_made_a_human
Summary: Vampires are creatures of darkness that shall never step into the light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Introduction to a vampire and his manners

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing only fluffy vampire-AUs? Me too  
> This will be a test to see if I can actually write down the stories I've created with one of my peaches  
> Please enjoy this introduction

The invitation was pretty. Nice, big letters in a copper colour announcing that a ball was to be hosted in Gladsaxe, Denmark, organized by a somewhat reclusive landlord, well-known for his extravagant tastes. Freja was careful not to crumble the paper while delivering it to her master, he had been angry at her clumsiness before and she would rather not see this side of him again. She knocked softly on the officer’s room door, waiting until the Count told her to enter.

Few words were necessary to describe the man, he was old and plain, nothing like the young and enthralling ones that he worked with. His white hair was long, always kept away from his face with a low ponytail and his frame suggested that he ate far more than needed, resulting in a face that reminded her of a pig. Still, there was something about him that made Freja weak. Despite his appearance and all in all gruesome behavior, she found herself longing to be near him, like a fly can’t help but be attracted to rotten flesh. Disgusting, but all the same inevitable. 

Concealing her thoughts, she placed the letter on his desk, declaring that it arrived early in the morning. His fat fingers grasped the paper almost too eagerly, reading the invitation loudly, like it was a prize he’d been expecting to earn.

“Oh, darling, you have no clue of how important that is to us.” She didn’t dare to imagine herself as being part of the us. He meant the company, it was all that he could ever truly care about. “Finally the elite have recognized my work! I’ll be given the respect that I’m worthy of, guard my words!” After congratulating her master, she left the room, her duties needed attendance and daydreaming in the office would do her no good.

The subsequent week was pretty uneventful. Her master spent most of his days bragging about the ball with his associates, showing the letter as proof of his worth inside the hierarchy. Never before did Freja thought that the business world could be that competitive, but what could she know? She was only a maid after all… It wasn’t until two days prior to the ball that something interesting happened. 

The routine was repeating itself once again, then a knock on the front door took Freja by surprise. All the associates were already on their merry way, so who could it be? She opened the door and for a few seconds forgot how to breathe. The man was stunning, to say the least. His pale hair was kept short and framed his face nicely, only helping to balance the strong and well defined features. A pair of pale blue eyes sat under the thick and heavy lashes, and for a moment she could swear that they were purple. His body type reminded her of athletes, strong without being so largely bulky, and it fit nicely on his black suit. Freja felt the same strange sensation her master made her feel, only this time was stronger. To her it seemed that all of the surroundings were gravitating towards him, like the planets couldn’t help to spin around the sun. His voice was grave, yet he spoke softly and patiently, reminding her that she’d been standing in the front door completely quiet for too long.

“I am so sorry, sir.” She was uncertain of whether or not she should speak directly to him, her head lowering without her realizing it. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your intention was never to keep me waiting outside. Please, announce to Count Ansgar that I’ve arrived.” 

“Yes, sir, certainly. Please, come in” Freja let the man pass, closing the door afterwards and guiding the man to the small office room.

“Master?” A soft knock on the door “A man is here to see you.” The realization that he never spoke his name to her made a blush creep up her face. It was a paramount detail and yet there she was, presenting a nameless guest to her master. Stupid maid, only one simple task failed in such a disastrous way.

“Let him in, woman. Since when do we keep guests waiting?” That was new, the count never opened doors to anyone, leaving all these tiny details to her. Yet, there he was, opening the door wide and smiling, welcoming the unknown man in the office. 

“Freja, make tea for us. And make sure that you knock before entering.” Her reply fell on deaf ears, the man closed the door before she could even say anything.

On the way to the kitchen her mind kept coming back to that fine looking man, how he moved with such elegance, the way he seemed to be composed and polite. For god’s sake, he even smiled at her and was very kind. Usually none of the men would bother about her presence, let alone treat her as someone worthy of a gentle treatment.

Brushing these conspicuous thoughts behind she focused on brewing the tea, choosing a rather aromatic blend of lemon-grass and apple that should please both males. The nice smell helped her to be grounded in reality again, making her observations about the guest less fantasious. After unconsciously picking the lilac tea set, she made her way back to the office, knocking softly in the door. The lack of response left her concerned, and shifting herself closer to the wood let the motive clear. A disagreement of some sort was happening, the man seemed to keep his composure, but her master was livid, his voice rumbling through the air in a language she couldn't quite understand. 

As the voices died out she knocked on the door again, this time with an immediate response. The man himself opened the door, smiling with a certain malicy while he took the teacup, giving way for her master to also grab his fill. Suddenly she was back at the same state of restlessness, feeling as her soul itself tried to stand closer to the guest. Once more her master spoke to her, telling the maid to leave them alone, and once more she turned back to her duties, longing for when she would have the opportunity to walk such a fine gentleman out.

The hours passed by and not much noise could be heard in the house. Freja was thinking how weird it was for the Count to have a guest stay this long with him. Usually business was short and only lasted about two hours, but the guest arrived a little after lunch and now was already time to serve dinner. As a matter of fact, she went to the office again, the perfect excuse to bother her master and see the man again as she asked if he would be staying for dinner. But to her surprise, the Count was alone. When she asked about the man a flick of fear passed on his eyes. 

"I walked him out myself, now get out." The harsh treatment was usual, but him walking a guest out was so uncommon that she'd still linger to what had happened even at her bed, getting ready for sleep. Something serious happened, but what? She decided to shrug off the question as unimportant for her and continued on with her life until the ball.

Two days later, it was time for the ball. She made sure the house was pristine and picked up the fancy clothing her master would be using that night, leaving the suit displayed in his room. As she brew some tea to herself in the kitchen the Count called impantienly, almost screaming and certainly very distressed. She decided to drop the tea entirely, putting off the fire before running to assist her master.

His voice came from the main entrance, where the man stood holding a red box laced with a blackish ribbon. His expression was that of a child that had been told by their mother to behave. Clearly angry, but contained.

"Get yourself ready. Your presence in today's ball has been requested by the Host." He murmured more than spoke, dropping the package into her hands and leaving to his office.

Freya was baffled. How could she have been invited to such an important event? Could it be that the fine man from prior had asked to see her again? Oh, that would be a dream come true! Something magical, as the fairytales her mother would read to her as a child. She rushed to her obligations, wanting to have as much time as possible to get ready for the ball.

When the time came to wear the dress she was once more amazed. The fibers were delicate, resulting in a light-weigth piece that resembled a foggy night, the nice gray to black gradient adorned with gemstones all the way to the bust. The corset was sow within the dress, keeping it as one single piece and easier to handle. It was so beautiful.

She decided to wrap her hair in a high ponytail, combing the strands until soft, large curls appeared. Inside the box were a nice little pendant, one single opal confined in a teardrop shape, that she was happy to use, smiling at how elegant it made her look.  
Her master didn't seem to appreciate it, though. He was still sulking like a child when both entered the chariot, mumbling to himself about this not being fair to him. Freja decided to ignore his behavior, choosing to focus on the wonderful night she would have. Maybe the magic of the moment would progress like Cinderela's tale and she could live happily ever after with the gentleman that had gone to so much trouble just to see her one more time.

When they arrived at the mansion Freja's mouth gaped open. It was stunning in every aspect, from the goth architecture to the lights and decoration in the garden. Surely the Host wanted to show his wealth, as did most of the men his master worked with, but the elegance and harmony in which he did it made all of the exuberance seem ethereal and beautiful instead of narcissistic and preposterous.

She was still taking in the view when they arrived at the front doors, completely missing the other guests as they flooded the mansion, their voices nothing but background noise for her ears. The Count took her by the hand and led her through the main entrance, arriving in the ball's room. The sudden shift in her surroundings brought her back to the present. 

They were near the main set of stairs and his master lended her hand to another man. When she looked up she met the same blue eyes she'd been dreaming of for so long. The man that came to visit was the Host! He asked for her and was now smiling as he held her hand. Freja thought her heart might stop beating right at this moment. If so she would die happily, glad to see the man again.

"Would you give me the honour?" He guided her towards the center of the room, placing his hand on her hip as the music started. His steps were fluid and precise, waltzing with such talent that Freja felt like she was floating, happy to let him handle her with such expertise.

She knew she shouldn't be so inclined to just give herself to a man so easily, but there was something about him that made all of her insecurities disappear. He made her feel calm and safe in a manner that she never experienced before. Lost within the blue of his eyes she danced, replying to his smile with one of her own. If only this night could never end.

More pairs joined them but she failed to notice, still locked in his gaze and daydreaming about his touch, leaning towards his frame. She failed to notice when he started to conduct her towards the stairs again, only paying attention when his hand left her hip. His eyes seemed to change colour again, flickering with a purple undertone for a second as his expression became more malicious. He wanted her to join him upstairs. She was conflicted for a moment, hesitant to follow him further, but a single tug on her hand made her drop all of her anxiety, going up the stairs as he wanted.

He led her to a room that couldn't possibly be his. It was plain and poorly lit, with only the basic furniture and a large bed in the center. As her eyes got used to the darkness he guided her towards the bed, gently leaning in for a kiss that she was happy to receive. As she got weak in her knees he sweeped her off her feet, placing her in his lap while he sat at the corner of the bed. She was melting down under the kiss, giving herself entirely to him and moaning softly as his hand grabbed her nape gently.

As they parted she felt a chill down her spine, cold air suddenly filling the room. She looked at him in confusion only to meet red, glowing eyes, staring hungrily at her. 

Before she could scream he bit down her neck, pain flooding through her body as the flesh gave in and blood began to seep through the wound. She wanted to scream for help, to somehow escape his embrace, but her body didn't respond, her hands gripping his clothes strongly but not moving. He bit down again, harder this time, searching for something within her neck.

She felt wetness in her face and realized she was crying. It hurt so much, the burning in her neck unbearable as he didn't let go, sucking down her blood intently. Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? She was in so much pain, why did he do this to her? Freja started to openly sob as her vision blacked out, her body going limp in the vampire grasp as he finished taking his meal.

"Decent. But far from the best I've taken." The vampire dropped the lifeless body on the floor, not bothering to completely drain her blood and letting it pool onto the hardwood. He would give the scraps to his servants, they wouldn't mind taking on the rest of her body as they could poorly hunt for themselves.

He neated his clothes before leaving the bedroom, calling for a servant to come and collect the body. The scrawny looking man offered him a napkin, pointing out the blood dripping down his chin. The vampire accepted, cleaning his mouth as a fat vampire came, panting from climbing up the stairs. He smiled devilish, his eyes an unnatural shade of purple. "Thanks for the meal."

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy kdnsmsnsmsn  
> This took me seven months to write, but luckly everything else is already written kndkdmkssnms  
> I hope you enjoyed this world setting and I welcome any critiques (english is not my first language and I'm very anxious)


End file.
